The Sane and the Insane
by Hetare-Duo
Summary: Belarus is devastated when finding out that her brother chose her sister over her. Will she ever find love?
1. Chapter 1

Germany x Belarus

Denied once again. I'm utterly tired of it. THAT IDIOT! Chooses big sister over me...Such an idiot...WHAT DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T HAVE?! I don't want to admit it, but I'm crying waterfalls at the moment. All because of big brother, who rejected me one too many times. I WILL KILL THAT BITCH! It's because of her breasts, isn't it? Or maybe because she's older. Or maybe it's because...because...HE HATES ME!

I slammed my hands against the ground, nearly making it crack. Anger and questions flooded my body. Am I not good enough? Am I not pretty? Am I simply hated by my own dear older brother?

"No. I won't accept this...I won't...accept..." I mumbled to myself before I started crying again. This time, much louder than before.

This was much too embarrassing for me. What have I become? I used to be so proud. I had a goal. Now it's all gone.

The door slowly opened and I looked up, my fingers gently touching my knife. I waited for the intruder to show himself. Was it my sister who wanted to rub it in? My brother, wanting me back? Or just another annoyance like Lithuania or America? All of my guesses were wrong. It was Germany. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Someone I've never really talked to.

I stood up slowly, gripping my knife and holding it in front of me. Germany stepped back, looking somewhat shocked yet sincere.

"Natasha, what's wrong?" He asked in a calm voice, lowering his arms from their defensive position.

Why did he call me by my real name? He's planning something, isn't he? Probably sent by brother...

"Leave." I step closer to him with my knife.

"Please, tell me what's wrong." He stepped closer to me, despite him knowing that I have a weapon and I'm ready to use it.

"Why do you want to know?" I stay put, not knowing what to do.

Before I knew it, he had both of his hands around mine, making me drop the knife. My eyes widened as I bent down to get it back, but Germany pulled me up again and looked into my eyes.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said. This time, more sternly, like if he were saying it to Italy or Japan.

"TELL ME WHY YOU WANT TO KNOW!" I screamed in his face, making some of his hair fly back.

"The Axis are trying to have a meeting in the other room. Your loud crying is disturbing it and is scaring Italy. I thought asking about it would make you a bit happier."

Anger bubbled up inside of me. I spun and got out of his grip and quickly grabbed my knife again. "LEAVE!" I screamed.

Germany simply nodded, looking somewhat saddened before he left the room. What was he trying to do? If he just wanted me to be quieter, he would have yelled at me, right?


	2. Chapter 2

Several days have past and I still haven't been able to think of why Germany would treat me in such a strange manor. I've been thinking about nothing else except Germany's behavior and brother and sister's marriage. Just thinking of their marriage makes my blood boil...YOU'RE AN IDIOT, BROTHER! YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE! You shouldn't marry that big-breasted demon...

I've bought my own little home in my country to avoid my siblings as much as possible. The Allies kicked me out of the World Conference Hall, so I had no other choice but to find my own home. It isn't very big and it's pretty ugly, but at least I'm away from sister.

There was a knock on the door. After several moments of waiting for a voice that didn't come, I walked up to the door and opened it. There was a pile of envelopes and magazines on my doorstep. The mailman had come.

I slammed the door shut and walked inside with my pile of mail. What did I get today? A love horoscope magazine, coupons for breast enlargement, and a mysterious blue envelope with golden swirls on it. I opened up and my body cringed in disgust. It was the invitation to sister and brother's marriage.

I screamed at the top of my lungs. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MY MARRIAGE! MY CARD! MY DRESS! MY BROTHER!"

I ripped up the card until not even the smallest bit was readable. My body was hot and shaky as I took several deep breaths. I couldn't stand the sight of that dreadful card. That dreadful, dreadful card. As I was at the verge of regaining my sanity, there was yet another knock.

"It's me." said a familiar voice.

My hands balled into fists. "YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THIS HOUSE!" I screamed while holding my knife again.

"Sister, please. I'm sorry I didn't choose you." The door slowly opened to reveal brother Russia. The one who denied me.

"GET OUT!" I screamed, running to the kitchen cabinet.

"I want you to be ha-" I nearly hit him it the face with a plate. He turned around to watch it shatter when hitting the wall.

"I SAID, GET OUT!" I continued to throw plates at my unloving, heartless, idiotic brother.

He started screaming and ran out. The last thing I saw of him was his pink scarf, the one I loved so much. The one I used to steal so he would come to my room, asking me where it is.


	3. Chapter 3

I've been spending days, weeks, alone in my house. The date of the marriage was inching closer and closer. I feel like my sanity is dripping away. Every time the doorbell has rung, it has been the mailman, handing me more advertisements on how to make me beautiful. Maybe I should wear make up. Maybe I should get surgery. Maybe then, brother will love me...

I pulled out a red pen and started circling the things I wanted and the things I wanted changed. Lipstick, eyeliner, mascara. Bigger breasts, skinnier waist, shorter hair. The magazines and advertisements were covered in red ink.

"Love me, brother~ Love me, brother~" I sung to myself as I circled more and more.

There was a knock at the door. For the first time in a while, I smiled and skipped to the door, excited to get more magazines and ads. I opened the door and my smile slowly faded away. It was Germany.

"It looks like Estonia gave me the right address." said Germany with a small smile. "May I come in?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked him while thinking about where my knife was laying.

"I was just wondering if you were going to Russia and Ukra-"

I threw a plate at him, nearly missing his head. "DON'T TALK ABOUT THEM!"

He blinked a few times before stepping into my house, looking around. He then looked down at my ink-covered ads and magazines, raising an eyebrow.

"What is this?" he asked while looking over at me with pure innocence.

I clenched my fists, trying to stop them from shaking. "M-Magazines." I muttered under my breath before snatching one out of his hands.

He looked over at me again, somewhat concerned. "You don't want to do all of these things to yourself, do you?"

I nearly growled as he said this. "Leave..."

He held my hands tightly, nearly crushing them. "You can't do these things to yourself." He turned away from me and glanced out the window before talking again. "Come with me."

I felt like choking him. Letting out all of my anger out on him. But something inside me told me to stop and listen, which I did. Why should I come with him? Where?

"Where do you plan on taking me? To brother and big sister?"

He turned back around and looked at me with his pale blue eyes. "I will show you. Come on. Pack your things."


	4. Chapter 4

Germany led me into his little car. A VW Beetle, what else? He tossed my bags in the trunk and held the door open for me so I could sit on the passenger's side. He was being...kind to me? Why? We barely knew each other!

I was in deep thought when he started the car. Strange sounding German pop and rock songs started playing.

This was the most awkward car ride I've ever been in. Just Germany and I sitting next to each other, not looking at each other, listening to songs about something the Germans call 'Liebe'. I don't know what it means, but they seem to love writing songs about it.

Germany was humming along to some of the songs as he drove, but his eyes were glued to the road. I looked at my hands on my lap, slightly nervous without my trusty knife. I looked back up at Germany, who couldn't look more concentrated and dedicated. I looked down and spoke up.

"Germany, what does 'Liebe' mean?"

He just chuckled and drove on. "Love. It's normal to write a lot of songs about it."

Germany's saying that fact like I'm an idiot. There's such thing as love songs in my country too, you potato-lover. Before I was able to say something, Germany stopped the car.

"What are we doing in front of your house?" I asked.

"This is no longer just my house...It is now also the Axis headquarters." he then mumbled something about Prussia using the money for building the actual headquarters to buy beer.

I just nodded, confused to why Germany, or simply anyone would want me in their house when I'm still so ugly.

"Ah, Germany-san, welcome home." Japan greeted him at the front door, bowing slightly with a welcoming smile.

I glared at him with the coldest stare imaginable, making Japan automatically feel uncomfortable, so he backed away.

"GERMANY~!" Italy came running down the stairs.

"S-Slow down, Italy-kun!" yelled Japan.

Italy ended up slowing down, most likely not because of Japan's commands, but because of me. My suspicion was confirmed when he ran up the stairs, screaming. Telling Germany to get the 'scary lady' out of their house. Idiots...Why did Germany bring me here?

Germany sighed in annoyance. "Japan, can you go check on Italy and tell him to behave?"

"Hai." said Japan before dashing up the stairs to Italy's room.

Germany looked back at me. "I'm very sorry, Nata-"

"Call me Belarus." I looked away from him.

He sighed. "The reason I brought you here is to train with you. I want you to get your mind off of your siblings and start doing things on your own. You are a strong girl." He smiled at me slightly and put his hand on my shoulder.

I glared over at him. Why did he care? Was he paid by brother? I swatted his hand from my shoulder and crossed my arms.

"We will start immediately." said Germany, now in a stricter tone.


End file.
